New Love, Forgotten Past
by Xx-Abby-xX
Summary: This story takes place a year and a half after FFX2. Everythings great. Right? Then..why is Tidus in a living hell? And why is Yuna running off with a handsome stranger? Find out! R


I have only ONE thing to say…I have played FFX-2 6 times, so please don't tell me I got something wrong (other than grammatical or spelling issues). I have had all the endings, so you can't say I missed something in the end. I almost memorized Nooj, Gippal and Baralai's speech at the end (minus some parts), and I have a background with the speech that Yuna gives before the 1000 Words/ No Kotoba concert (written from memory). Okay, well, sorry if I got a little bit brag-ey, I do that when…Okay, yeah. Well, enjoy and review! This IS my first writing piece to be presented to the English-speaking world, so I don't know how good….Ah, just read it!

Abigail Carlson

Chapter I

"Come on, Yunie!" Called Rikku, flailing her arms excitedly. Her glossy golden blonde braids, and ponytail, bouncing hard in attempts to keep up. Yuna tidied her currently messy short brown hair and walked down the stairs of Yuna, Rikku, and Paine's house that they got only a very short time ago. Yuna met Rikku at the bottom of the stairs and asked sleepily, "What's all the fuss about Riki?"  
"He's here!"  
"'He'?" Yuna thought for a short while, and then gasped and spluttered out "_HIM?_" she said, a sweep of joy running over her.  
"Mm-hmm! Tidus is on the island! He's still having trouble with the mapping of the whole island though. It is rather confusing, though, so I don't blame him"  
"Yeah…HE'S HERE!"  
"Yup!" Rikku said, laughing.  
"Hm…Too bad Gippal isn't coming to see you, though," Yuna said with a small wink to Rikku, which made her blush slightly. Yuna laughed at this reaction, even though she greatly expected it. Rikku just looked away. Yuna opened her eyes (she always closes her eyes when she laughs) and looked around the tidy home. Their house was on Kilika Island, so their house always overlooked fresh, sparkling water. The house was a double decker, like most homes on Kilika, and built entirely of bright wood. The house was actually rather big.  
The main floor was large and was lit brightly by the morning sun. In the middle of the room was part of a tree, with wood standing around it as a table. On either side of the main floor were two long, comfortable sofas. Between the sofas was a balcony from the ceiling of the main floor, to the ground, and to only an inch away from the edges of the sofas. Across the room from the balcony was the door. To the left of the door was a staircase that wound up and above the left sofa. The bedroom contained four beds; one for Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, which left only one bed, being for any guests. The only guests to ever come was Tidus, Gippal, and Baralai. Gippal and Baralai were away for the remainder of the year, however. The beds were covered with different blankets; Yuna's pink, Rikku's orange, and Paine's purple. The guest bed was covered with red and white patterened blankets, and was always made. Yuna couldn't help but ask, "when should he be coming?"  
"Does now work for you?" asked that familiar, handsome voice. Yuna shot her head to the door, where Tidus stood. Tidus was dressed in his normal blitz outfit, his eyes bluer than ever, and his hair still sun-bleached blonde. Yuna's face instantly turned into a glowing smile, as she ran to the door, flinging her arms about his tan neck. "Oh my- wha- ahahaha!" Yuna was at a loss for words at the pleasant appearance of her lover. He chuckled, and began the short story of why he took six months longer than expected. "Well," he began, "the team went to play, as scheduled, and then the media came. The media was like a war! It mobbed us and..." Tidus' words flooded Yuna's mind like an overflowing river. She listened to the water, as you would a river...not wanting the flowing to stop. Little did Yuna know...This was to be the last normal week with Tidus. Hell was about to feast on Yuna and Tidus. But...Will heaven save them?

Chapter II

Yuna and Tidus talked for hours on end. Rikku had disappeared only a while after Tidus had arrived. It was surprising how much they had to talk about after only a year and a half. The next day, Tidus went home on Besaid to tell Wakka, Lulu, and their baby about what had happened on his year and a half trip. Yuna decided she didn't want to stay cooped up in the house all day, so she left for a walk, humming tunelessly.  
Yuna closed her eyes, thinking no one was outside, and everyone was in their houses. Yuna spun to turn around at the gates where you enter the path to Kilika Temple. While walking back to the entrance, Yuna bumped into someone, landing on the ground with a quiet thud. "Oh, I'm sorry! Here, let me help you up, miss." Yuna looked up and saw a handsome man. He had golden brown hair, and pale grey eyes. He was only slightly tanned. He wore leather warrior armor, and a long sword in a gold and silver sheath. He offered his strong hand and began introducing himself, "I'm Anatsu, pleased to meet you miss..?"  
"Yuna," she replied, almost forgetting her own name. Yuna was entirely losing herself in his gorgeous grey eyes. She studied him mentally and decided he was about 22 or 23. "Are you a warrior? My friend, Paine's a warrior. She has this thing about black leather. It looks good on her..."  
"Yes, I am," he said with a wonderful chuckle. "And you're a..." he examined her for a few moments, and spoke again, "Gunner, right?"  
"Gunner? Me? Oh...yeah...heh..."she saidwith a nervous giggle_. Oh, great! now I've embarrassed myself in front of Anatsu_! He, however, just chuckled that god-like chuckle. Yuna felt she would melt...that smile and that chuckle. He must be from heaven!Was pretty much all Yuna wasthinkin of. "Where are you from, Anatsu?"  
"Not Spira, if thats what you mean."  
"'Not Spi-- huh? There's other worlds!"  
"Of course. I came from Sindain. I'm a warrior for the young prince." Yuna could barely believe it! Another world! Sindain...Yuna wanted to see it. She decided it wouldn't be appropriate to ask now, though. They walked on together now. They knew each other better in only four hours than Yuna and Tidus knew each other in 2 years. More laughter, more shock, more terror. "Why did you come here?" Yuna asked in the third hour. "The princess of Centaina is missing."  
"Oh, my! That's terrible!"  
"Yeah. The prince wanted me to look for her."  
"So you came here?"  
"Yes. I've gone to all the other worlds, all over."  
"Other world..._s_? There's more than just Spira and Sindain?"  
"Oh, yes, of course! Who rules Spira?"  
"Well, Baralai is praetor of Bevelle, Nooj is meyvn of Mushroom Rock Road, and Gippal is leader of Djose Temple. There's a few."  
"I see. No leader of every land?"  
"Nope."  
"Interesting. Hm..." Anatsu had just noticed the silver necklace around Yuna's neck. He asked then, "Where did you get that necklace, Yuna?"  
"I've had it for as long as I can remember. Why?"  
"Oh, no reason." Finally, hours later, the sun fell, and Anatsu and Yuna were about to part, when, "Where are you staying? I would like to visit you..." Yuna said.  
"No where." Anatsu replied.  
"Would you like to stay with me? Well, me, Rikku and Paine."  
"Yes, thank you. I would be honoured, Yuna." He said with that shining smile that makes Yuna feel like flying.

* * *

Ha! The end of the first two chapters! Here's the deal, I"ll keep writing if I can get at least...oh...10-30 reviews. Positive, or negative. If the story isn't liked, then I won't continue, and I'll bag it. I have first posted this up on February 3, 2006. I'll give until the end of the month. Not enough reviews, then I won't continue. Oh, how evil I can be >: )  
Abby 


End file.
